


At Your Beck and Call

by WolfVenom



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Major Character Injury, Nilu the Behemoth, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You need me anyway. I'll be there whenever you want help, at your beck and call!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Your Beck and Call

The prince was eight years old when he journeyed to the wetlands outside of Lucis. The child - at the time - was accompanied by his sun-haired friend, one influence on his life that wasn't royalty.

  
When the pressuring walls of the castle and the constant act of inferiority from everyone else got too much, he simply left a little note for Cor in his chamber, then snuck out of the castle with his friend. Cor, although strict and gruff, was the only adult around he trusted with the secret. He was close to the king, the prince's father, and could dissuade him from immediately trying to bring his son back from his little breaks. He understood the prince's need to be free from expectation.

  
The little prince followed the happily skipping boy in front of him, boots making splashes in the soppy grass. Mud painted his bare calf's with each footfall into the wetlands, the prince choosing to hang behind with gentle steps to avoid the ickiness.

  
"Oi, Noct! You ever been out here before?" Sun-head piped up, turning around as he walked to look at his black-clad friend.

  
Noctis shook his head, blowing strands of long dark hair out from his face.

  
"Father doesn't usually let me outside the castle walls without lots of big guys with me. And Gladio. But that's because his dad is training him." He mumbled, eyes on the ground.

  
Sun-head nodded, pulling his thin black vest around his chest. The chain around the belt loops of his shorts jingled against his leg.

  
The boys were silent, only pointing out things that jumped out at them. Noctis wasn't used to this much wilderness.

  
"Noct! Look at these paw prints!" Sun-head grinned, bending down to poke at prints in the mud the size of his head.

  
"Huh?" The prince stared down, following the trail they left with his eyes while the other followed them closely.

  
"If we follow them we might find something cool! Come on!" Sun-head took off into the brush, his wet footsteps soon fading as Noctis failed to follow him.

  
"Prompto! Wait up!" He called, fear slightly nibbling against the back of his neck. He jogged as fast as he could after, following the deep boot prints musing up the animal ones. He was too slow to catch up initially.

  
The trail led him through thick bushes, low overhangs of vegetation, large trees, and a few lakes, until he pushed through a wet patch of leaves to find Prompto holding up a very big, very wet, very happy bundle of purple.

  
"Look what I found! I'm gonna name her Nilu!" Prompto called, holding up the animal in his hands. She was almost as big as him, yet he was able to hold her up. Her thin fur was coarse, purple in hue, pale orange stripes clawing down her back. A tiny patch of fuz was jutting out from her head down her back, a long tail ending with the same texture of fuzz. The only dangerous looking things about her were the large bronze claws on each toe, the sabre like fangs in her mouth, and the small baby horns atop her head.

  
"Prompto, what is that?" Ignis would know, he kew all about beasts and such from Lucis. But if Ignis was here, he would be in trouble. He would tell Regis.

  
"I think it's a behemoth? But she's too small to be a behemoth! A mini-behemoth. Hey! Who cares? She's cute and she was all alone." Prompto called, hefting her weight up as she stared at Noctis, tongue lolling out the side of her mouth.

  
Noctis grumbled, crossing his arms. "Ignis said behemoths were dangerous. We should put her back..."

  
Prompto stared at him in disbelief, shaking his head wildly. A bright smile adorned his freckle-dusted face.

  
"No way am I putting her back! How will she look after herself all alone out there, like me? I have to teach her how to survive in the world. Let's bring her back to the castle and keep her in the cellar! Your dad won't find her down there. I mean, maybe some servants, but they should listen to you, right?"

  
Noctis opened his mouth to stop him, but he was already carrying the baby back whence they came. The prince closed his mouth, as non-confrontational as ever. You can't talk Prompto out of something once his mind is set.

  
He was stuck following him back, listening to the boy start panting after the added weight of the baby took it's toll.

  
***

  
Over time, the boys learned that Nilu was very obedient. She looked at Noctis and Prompto with the affection an infant gave their guardians. Simple gestures guided her to stay in Noctis' room, in the bathroom. They snuck her out to play in the courtyard each night, napped with her when they could, then set her back in the bathtub where she would snooze until they brought up the most high quality garula sirloin. She ate 10 pounds a day, a growing baby.

  
Noctis would ask often about behemoths to Ignis, his slightly older partner. Ignis told him that babies are supposed to eat more than their parents to grow, but then females, like snakes, can fast for quite a while at adulthood.

  
Prompto would skip around the halls bugging guards and maids, the need to boast about his baby steadily growing. After visiting her, the feeling would always subside.

  
The little prince found that Nilu was great for pest control. When rats or pesky insects got into her line of vision, they were dead by the time they realized where she was. Noctis looked at her fondly after one incident where she ran after a cockroach that startled him.  
The behemoth had grown quite a bit by the time a very rainy day hit Insomnia.

  
The tip of her horns touched Noctis' chest by then, too big to pick up. She followed the boys around anyway. Well, Noctis more than Prompto, as maids would shoo him out of the castle if they caught him. They didn't like Prompto around their prince. Regis felt good that his son had made a friend, but he too was wary of the boy. He wouldn't like the maids' behaviour, but who was he to intervene when he didn't even know they were kicking him out?

  
That left Prompto to sleep outside Noctis' window, clutching shingles under his hand in his sleep to keep from falling off. Nilu got very sad when she realized thats where he ended up most nights.

  
At noon hours, he was allowed back in, normally till after dinner time. Noctis would be grumpy at any other time, shying away from attention when his best buddy wasn't there to soak it up.

  
This dragged on till Noctis' ninth birthday.

  
Nearing twilight, Prompto had tumbled into Noctis' room via the open window, dripping in rainwater and a bleeding scrape on his cheek. No words left his mouth, only laboured breaths, as he scooted along the floor towards the door, as Noctis walked over, frightened.

  
"Prom, what-" he was cut off, Prompto's finger flying up and pointing to the window. The little prince looked up, seeing glaring eyes of a small pack of saberclaws at his windowsill.

  
Fear ran up and down his spine, almost gluing him to the spot, until Prompto stood up and threw open the door, shouting for help.

  
Guards were absent near this time, heading to the barracks to switch out duties with their comrades. Thunderous steps from the saberclaws paws followed as the boys ran down hallways and staircases, hoping to end up in the meeting room where King Regis was currently with Cor and the elder Amicitia, and an audience of military.

  
Prompto shoved Noctis into the room as saberclaws poured in after them, alerting a small number of guards and the commandant, along with the three members of Lucis.

  
"Noctis!" The king had shouted, rushing to help his son, but was stopped by Cor, who was readying his katana and sharing glances with Amicita.

  
Fifteen saberclaws took down only one guard in the span of time between when Noctis entered the room, to when half the beasts lay dead, strewn across the floor. The guard closest to the door. She was fine, yet unconscious.

  
Three of the animals had Prompto in their grasp, the biggest one shaking his head around violently, the boys leg between it's mouthful of fangs. The other two soon let the other have it's fun, before turning towards Noctis.

  
The shout from the small prince had every eye facing the door in milliseconds. The tusk from one of the animals had driven through the boys side.

  
Before even Cor, Amicitia, Regis or any of the guards could make it, a vicious roar had startled every living thing in the room. A tumbling mass of purple slammed through the door, tearing the first saberclaw off of the blond, then raking it's claws across the attacker of Noctis, tugging it cleanly off of the boy and sinking it's fangs into its throat as they hit the ground. The last of the beasts were taken down by the time Nilu had gathered both the injured boys behind her tail, hissing at the bodies.

  
"Behemoth!" Cor growled, aiming the sharp tip of his sword in Nilu's direction. "Get the prince!" and just as he went for her, both children pulled her behind their bodies, hands on her head.

  
"Nilu no! Cor, stop, she's not mean!" Prompto pleaded, blood across his face. Cor looked ready to rip out the boy's tongue when Regis raised his hand, shutting everyone up immediately.

  
"Noctis. What is this?" he questioned, voice calm, yet strained. His son glowered at him, leaning against Nilu for support. The wound was very small, not as bad as Prompto's.  
"Her name is Nilu. Me and Prom found her out in the wetlands..." He confessed, lowering his gaze and staring at the behemoths tiny fangs.

  
Regis almost looked like he was going to have a fit. "When did you go to the wetlands?" He murmured, eyes locked on the animal.

  
"A few months ago... We kept her in my room."

  
The king pursed his lips, staring down Cor, before glancing back at his son.

  
"There is no doubt in the fact that she protected you both today... Cor, take the three back to Noctis' room and come meet with me here afterwards."  
They didn't fall asleep as fast as Nilu did when back in bed, cuddled up to her side.

  
***

  
Eight years after. Noctis had but a scar, Prompto a simply funny walk. The scar on his cheek blended in with his freckles so easily, it was almost invisible.

  
Nilu sported a collar around her neck, three scars adorning the right side of her face. She slept calmly under the shade of the canopy in the courtyard, her shadow massive against the concrete and grass. The prince, not so little anymore, watched her doze from his window, remembering the past.

  
He remembered how the day after the incident, Regis contracted Nilu as a Lucis official Royal Guard. He sat down with the boys and questioned them about her, a bit uneasy as she chased her tail past the bed. The day after, Regis gave her her first collar and started giving her sessions with Insomnia's military beast trainer. The rest was history, and now they were here.

  
Nilu yawned and stretched, shaking Noctis from his thoughts. He turned heel and made his way out of the room, heading down to the doorway to the yard. Prompto was asleep against her leg, drool running down his chin. It was... Quite the sight.

  
Nilu sniffed his face with her huge nose, almost the size of Prompto's head. She exhaled sharply and dragged her tongue across his face, spiking up the already unruly hair upon his head. And Noctis thought his hair years ago was bad...

  
Prompto awoke with a yelp, hands flying to his face to wipe away the saliva.

  
"Nilu!" He whined, sticking his tongue out in disgust. The face was soon replaced with excitement as he caught sight of Noctis.

  
Nilu watched with lazy eyes, soon standing and then shaking off to go and make her little walks around town. Well, wherever she could fit without breaking buildings.  
"Noct! Morning buddy!" Prompto called, slinging his hand around Noctis' neck and musing up his hair. The prince growled in spite, reaching up to shove his hand away. Prompto just laughed.

  
"You always know how to push my tolerance just right..." Noctis muttered, pulling away from Prompto's grasp.

  
The blond chuckled, crossing his arms. "You need me anyway. I'll be there whenever you want help, at your beck and call!"

  
Noctis realized he really loved his friend.

  
And that that bright smile had been so common for the prince's every day life, he was surprised how dark the world was when it disappeared.

  
***

  
Debris was scattered around the city, buildings smoking and crumbled to dust, blood splattering windows and floors.

  
Gladiolus was ushering Ignis through cracked openings in buildings towards the regalia, four hundred meters away.

  
Gunfire and screams sounded in every direction, the sound of violence burning itself into Noctis' very soul. Vision upon vision of death flashed through his mind as Prompto pulled him along, tears in his eyes as he pleaded for Noctis to get up and run.

  
Noctis didn't recognize the roars of his friend as she stomped down machinery and infantry alike, standing protectively in front of her boys as she held off the enemies for their escape. She only knew one thing. Protect. Live to protect the people who she had owed her life.

  
Blood painted her beautiful coat, gashes marring her skin so painful looking, Noctis hurt. Prompto was in full tears by the time they were out of harms way, watching as infantry snuck up behind Nilu and took her down in one fire.

  
Gladio hurried them through the escape route before following soon after.

  
They left Nilu fighting to her last breath, gunned down by Niflheim troops as she fought with her life for her little prince and her sun-head to escape. Her sad little eyes watched with joy as she noticed they were on their way to safety.

  
An earsplitting cry, and she was dead. Bones to be left in the rubble of the once prospering city of Insomnia.

  
***

  
Duscae was filled with wildlife. This was the second time they had been back to the region.

  
Deadeye the behemoth was a local terror. He was feral, near rabid in blood lust. They had to put him down not only for the money his bounty held, but for the safety of the people who lived in his lands.

  
Noctis and Prompto couldn't manage to land finishing blows to the beast. Too overcome with grief, they turned their backs on the screaming behemoth as Gladio cut him down and took his remaining horn for their money.

  
Cindy marveled at the skill for defeating the behemoth. The boys smiled painfully at her joyful words. She reminded Noctis of the smile he hadn't seen on Prompto's face since they were back in Lucis.

  
***

  
Leviathan wrecked havoc upon the enemies as Noctis cut down as many troops as he could. Glasses lay smashed in rubble, their owner no where to be found. Gladiolus held off the rear pursuit as Noctis and Prompto finished off the frontal assault. When the job was done, they separated to hold off enemies on three sides. Gladiolus fought with sorrow on his face for Ignis. Ignis, who didn't make it. Ignis, who he, along with the others, vowed to protect with his life, and more.

  
Cor was slicing left and right a few yards away. "For Regis, and Insomnia!" He would cry, taking his frustrations out on any moving thing which held any hostility.

  
Noctis took care of stragglers while his gunman, his most cherished, took a high point and sniped down any on-comers.

  
The last time they were here, Nilu had given her life. She was nothing but broken bones laying on the ground now.

  
This thought feuled the prince's rage. For Nilu, he would end this war that took her at fifteen. For Lunafreya, he would stop the price of sadness that the war took. For Ignis, he would end every last person who stood upon ruins of what was once called home. For King Regis, he would take back what was stolen and restore what once was. For Gladiolus, he would bring honour back on those who valued peace.

  
For Prompto, he would make a place safe, filled with love and a life worth living for one that was spent a fugitive for it's beginning.

  
Aranea Highwind lay nursing her wounds under an attack ship, growling at her defeat and the loss of many of her men. She had come to realize the price given to her for her skills was nothing compared to the price that the fight took.

  
Aranea was respectable. Wise and thoughtful. But her intentions soured her worth.

  
With the Dragoon out of the way, he had but one goal in mind.

  
Kill.

  
The lance wiped out many opposing forces as he trekked with violence to the base command.

  
So filled with rage and violence, clouding his senses, one instinct in mind. He didn't look behind, only forward.

  
Mistake.

  
-And he cried out.

  
His leg struck out from underneath him, the assailant grinning smugly, red hair waving softly in the breeze.

  
The realization hit and he called out.

  
For his father, for Ignis, for Gladio, Cor, Luna, anyone.

  
But only one came.

  
***

  
And his hands were bloody, the bodies strewn about, the clouds overhead were dark and his eyes wet.

  
Bullet holes smoked from the entrance points on the deceased, but the only wound that mattered was the one ripping it's way directly through the blond's torso, blood and intestines spilling into a puddle and left eye scratched open.

  
Insides which weren't meant to be out said hello to the sky, red splashes decorating the cobble stone, and Noctis felt for the first time in years, that feeling of a hole opening up in your gut. The waves of intense dread that pour into the gaping hole and drown you from the inside out. The hot pain behind your skull as realization sets, and the blood on your hands and the tears in your eyes become apparent.

  
That as Prompto dropped to the ground, pale as a sheet and painted crimson with his own insides, pain written on his face and the tremble of his body as he endured it all.

  
That as Noctis screamed and cried and held his dying friend in his lap as he died, brutal and bloody and in no way the same as what Noctis envisioned.

  
That at Noctis' call, he had given up any hope of peace for himself in favour of protecting his friend.

  
That Prompto had promised he would always be at his beck and call, no matter what.

  
And he died for it. Like Nilu, he died with a smile on his face.

  
***

  
_This is a fantasy based on reality. This, is a story of tragedy..._

**Author's Note:**

> Tiny oneshot based off of headcanons I share with erenandallhisfuckingtitans @ Tumblr.


End file.
